1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monocrystalline alloys with a nickel basis, without the intentional addition of carbon, boron or zirconium.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Over a period of several years, aeronautical applications of monocrystalline alloys for the manufacture of turbo-machine blades and vanes have been responsive to the need to bring into use families of alloys with particularly high performances, especially ensuring high creep resistance. The invention of FR-A 2 503 188, FR-A 2 512 837, FR-A 2 513 269 and EP-A 005291 are based on the work which has been carried out with this need in mind.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel family of alloys of the kind referred to having a density of the order of 8.6 and having advantageous use characteristics, particularly in relation to creep resistance at high temperatures.